bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gan Ojima
Gan Ojima (小島がん, Ojima Gan) is the captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13, as well as Soul Society's best tracker and hunter. He regularly travels to the Human World to track Hollows and their activities, relaying the information back to Soul Society and await further orders. He has the distinguishing honor of being the first captain chosen by the original 3 Captains: Yoshirō Nobuyuki, Takehiko Satō and Tamaki Miura, to form the new Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Sōkaku Date. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Unlike many of the Shinigami within the Gotei 13, Gan appears as a dark-skinned man of age with average weight and height. Aside from his darker complexcion, he has purple colored eyes, the only known individual to have that color, and long, black hair formed into dreadlocks tied into a ponytail. His face is slightly long with noticeable cheekbones due to his slender frame. When dressed in formal attire, Gan wears a sleeveless shihakusho, as well as a sleeveless captain's haori over it, leaving his arms completely exposed. The haori is tied together by a maroon cord which keeps his clothing from flapping too much when he moves. He wears a black fingerless glove on his right hand that extends up most of his forearm, and has three bronze bracelets over his left wrist. Gan prefers to carry his Zanpakutō across his back. With his arms exposed, it can be seen that Gan has black tribal tattoos covering the top half of his right arm from his elbow to his shoulder. Personality A man of few words, Gan is known for his quiet demeanor and rather reclusive nature. Captain Satō commented that in the past when he worked alongside him, Gan was always considered a loner, often taking on missions alone even if they were considerably dangerous. He never had many friends, only having a handful of close individuals that he trusted. Most of his conversations pertain to matters regarding his professional career, while more personal subjects remain a close guarded secret. The only person he seems to open up to is Captain Satō, who he considers his closest friend. His true feelings or his thoughts are hidden under the emotionless face that he presents at all times, and has yet to be seen smiling or laughing. Even with his lieutenant, he remains professional, but shows a considerable amount of trust in Sōkaku as he remains the leading figure within their division when Gan travels to the Human World. The two seem to have a strong relationship, with Sōkaku holding his captain in high regards. Besides his personal habits, Gan is still regarded as a powerful combatant and gifted leader, able to effectively give out orders to his squad who they follow without question. When Gan has disappeared, they know that those missions possess considerable risk and prefers to handle them on his own instead of placing his subordinates in harm's way. During battles, Gan prefers to remain hidden, observing his opponents until his finds his opening to strike. He's not one to rush into battle, or let himself be overcome with rage or emotion. Instead remaining calm and collected even when facing an opponent stronger than him. Gan is also a cautious individual, surveying an area or following a target to gather information before acting and making himself known. History Not much is know about Gan's history, except that he was the first captain chosen among the original 3 to join the new Gotei 13. It is known that, he and Sato were close friends during the war, with Sato being not much older than him. He, aside from the original 3, is among the oldest captains in the new Gotei 13, holding the position of captain for atleast 200 years. Currently, Gan is in the human world on a secret mission for the Gotei 13. It is said that he has been there for a few years now and the 13th Division is currently being run by the lieutenant and other seated officers until his return. Plot *What Once Was *What Once Was - Part 2 *Something Wicked This Way Comes Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Master: Though he prefers to fight with his released Zanpakutō, Gan is a highly skilled and proficient swordsman, placing him in the same levels of captain class combatants. His style of fighting is noted as quick and precise, favoring thrusting attacks to stab his opponents and deal lethal damage, but he is fully adept at other forms of attacks honed through decades of experience. He was able to fight Ivan Frederixe, a Pecador, and hold is own for an extended period of time, showing great dexterity and agility when attacking his targets so that he can strike from multiple angles. *'Sōjutsu Master': Gan's Zanpakutō is a spear-type weapon when released, and because of this, Gan is a master spearman. He has mastered this form of combat and is considered his preferred fighting style, feeling a natural affinity towards it. His skill in wielding Daikonran has been honed to such a level that he's perfectly capable of battling against other weapons with ease, combining acrobatic maneuvers during his fights to dodge an attack. He also utilizes Daikonran's length to his advantage, using thrusting techniques and spinning motions to keep his oppontents at a distance, while remaining relatively safe. In fact, Gan possesses incredible dexterity that he can continuously spin Daikonran all around him, preventing his opponents from getting to close. He move his Zanpakutō with such ease that he can instantly switch the direction of Daikonran to adapt a new attack pattern, even going so far as tossing the spinning spear into the air, shifting to a new location and catching it to perform an attack. He's regarded as the greatest spearman in all of Soul Society, with his lieutenant being close to the same level as him. Hakuda Expert: Even without the use of his Zanpakutō, Gan possesses enough skill in empty handed combat to be confident that he engage any opponent and hold his own. The exact extent of his skill in this particular area has not yet been witnessed, he's still considered a strong combatant capable of defeating any lower ranking Shinigami, excluding Kenzō Takeshi who is a captain class fighter. His fighting style is geared towards open handed attacks such as palm strikes or knife chops, but also uses kicks to attack outside of arm's reach. Master Hunter & Tracker: His skills in this area are legendary throughout Soul Society and Gan is regarded as the greatest hunter currently existing. It is said that there has never been a target he could night find, a fugitive he could not capture, and an enemy he could not track. Throughout his years with the Gotei 13, Gan has gone on countless missions throughout all of the spirit world, even in Hueco Mundo and the Human World, tasked with monitoring enemy movements and relaying that information back to Soul Society. Even the dead of night, he can quickly identify track marks. Gan quickly distinguish between different sets of tracks, identifying if it were an animal, person or other, and describe their size and weight by simply looking at their footprints. He's even to distinguish emotions in these prints, discerning if they're scared or wounded, if they were running or merely walking. Its been stated that once Gan has picked up a target's scent, there is no place they can run to or hide that he would not be able to find. *'Acute Senses: '''He attributes his amazing talent in tracking to acute senses, much more so than an average individual. While not possessing actual night vision, Gan can easily navigate himself in complete darkness, which helps in remaining under stealth. He can discern sounds well enough to determine their direction and distance, as well distinguish between multiple individuals or a single target. If a target produces a strong smell, or at least one that would seem contrasting to the environment, he can quickly pick up on it, able to use his other senses to identify their location. '''Master Assassin:' Second only to 2nd Division captain, Fujibayashi Hikage, Gan is a master in the art of assassination and stealth. Most of his ventures require him to remain undetected, as his missions are to monitor enemies of Soul Society and track their movements. He can stay hidden within the shadows for an undetermined length of time and use its cover to carefully circle a target. When he finds his opportunity, Gan will then attack, often striking down his target in a single turn and even quick enough for them to be unaware of what has happened until its too late. He's able to take down whole groups through a combination of patience and planning, eliminating them one at a time until their numbers have dwindled to the point he can engage them in direct combat with confidence. He's well versed in the pressure points and vital areas of his targets, able to quickly dispatch them with minimal effort. Hohō Master: Gan is a master in the use of Flash Steps, with speed is so great, that he can move throughout an area without being spotted with relative ease. He utilizes his experience in Flash Steps for various purposes, both combat related and assassination. In conjunction with his Zanjutsu and Hakuda, Gan can engage a single target or multiple individuals and hold his own. He can apply his heightened reflexes to parry and deflect incoming attacks, all while maneuvering Daikonran with unparalleled precision. He can easily switch between targets in the heat of battle and ensure that remains safe and unharmed from a distance. The skill in which he applies his speed also allows him to dispatch targets without them being aware of his presence, using stealth to his advantage. Kidō Expert: During his first introduction in the War of Souls Arc, Gan displayed the ability to release a mid level Hadō spell without incantation and possess enough power to pose a threat to Kenzō who needed to dodge it. He can cast them quickly and the middle of battle, showing a great deal of self control and concentration. Aside from his one shown instance of casting a destructive spell, Gan can also cast Bakudō spells, primarily ones to immobilize his targets or use them for distraction. Great Spiritual Power: Being a captain of the Gotei 13, Gan boasts a great deal of spiritual energy comparible to other captain level opponents, able to cast a paralyzing effect by merely venting it. Even with his large quantity of spiritual pressure, he has such fine control of it that he can conciously mask it through effort and remain undetected when hiding. When venting his power, its known to produce a visible aura colored bright purple. Zanpakutō Daikonran (大混乱, Pandemonium) When sealed, Daikonran appears as a regular katana with purple weaving on the handle and a matching colored scabbard. It has a silver circle crossguard with engravings of several interweaving rings wrapping around the base of the blade. *'Shikai:' It's Shikai command is Vanish (きえる, Kieru). When the release command is stated, Daikonran glows into white light, emitting a wave of pressure and stretches and reshapes into its new form with the light eventually fading away. Released, Daikonran appears as a spear with a long shaft wrapped in purple cloth. It has a foot long leaf shaped blade head attached to a bronze ornamental guard that connects to the rest of the shaft. On the opposite end is a small bronze sphere is located at the opposite end, which Gan can use as a bludgeoning weapon. : Shikai Special Ability: Gan's Zanpakutō is truly one of a kind whose power simply defies all logic. If Kenmei's Zanpakutō governs time, Gan's governs space. As such its principal ability is teleportation. But its so much more than this. Its simplest form allows him to instantly transport himself from one location to another. This method is impossible to track as it leaves behind no trail to follow. Also, Daikonran has shown the ability to teleport more than just Gan himself. By maintaining physical contact, Gan can teleport as much as three individuals, including himself, across the distance of an entire city. Its range of teleportation greatly depends on the amount of excess weight he is carrying. The larger the extra mass, the shorter the distance he can travel. He may increase its distance and mass limit, but doing so comes with great strain on his body. Even so, Daikonran has proven itself an invaluable tool for a master tracker and assassin, capable of blending its teleporting ability with his combat skills to decrease an opponent's ability to sense his movements and anticipate his attacks. Its only weakness is that Gan must maintain physical contact with Daikonran for him to access its abilities. :* Trans-Dimensional Teleportation: What makes Daikonran different from other teleporting Zanpakutō is that Gan's can cross between dimensional barriers, allowing him access to any plane of existence that he has visited. He can be in Soul Society one second, Hueco Mundo in another and then the Human World the second after that. This marks the first Zanpakutō of its kind with the ability to cross between dimensions without the use of a Senkaimon or a Garganta. It even seems able to bypass defenses so long as he can see his intended location or has visited it previously. It is unknown if Gan can transport more than just himself, but it can be assumed that the mental and physical stress of transporting additional mass between dimensions would prove taxing enough for him to attempt such a feat, only using it during the most dire of situations. *'Bankai:' Not yet seen, but it's name has been revealed to be '''Idō Daikonran' (移動大混乱, Shifting Pandemonium).'' Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:13th Division Category:Shinigami Captain Category:Master Hunter Category:Master Assassin Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Shunpo Expert Category:Kido Expert